Choices
by JustMe133
Summary: Kendall has a choice to make, and James stays by his side while he makes up his mind. But what happens when a third choice appears? KAMES! RATED T for safety. BoyxBoy. Don't like DON'T READ! ONESHOT!


**** The picture used for this story IS NOT MINE! My friend posted it on FB. It has been photoshopped to look like that (I've seen the original xD) **  
**

**I've gotten A BUNCH of Kames requests from some of my dear readers.**

**So here you guys go :D**

**Hope you like.**

**In no way do I own Kendall, James, or anything or anyone used in this story. All rights go to the people and Nickelodeon.**

…

_**Oh, oh, oh-oh ohhhhh….**_

Kendall groaned as he sat in 2J's living room, head in his hands.

"What's wrong buddy?" James asked as soon as he walked into the apartment. Kendall just groaned again, not answering. "Oh come on, you gotta answer me." Another groan is all he got. "Kendall Knight. Talk to me," he said, sitting next to him and sighing. "Talk to me," he whispered again, looking at him with a serious expression on his face for once.

"You know what's wrong."

"Lucy and Jo?"

"Yes! I FINALLY get a date with Lucy and Jo… Jo comes back! What am I gonna do?"

_Ignore them both and date me?_ James thought to himself as he patted Kendall's shoulder in sympathy.

"Maybe… don't date either? Or date both?"

"I don't want to date both! But I don't want to not date… It's confusing."

"Sounds like it." _Date me. Nothing confusing about that. _"Maybe you should just … stay away from them both for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… just give them both space while you figure out your feelings. I'll even stay by your side and make sure that you don't give in to either of them."

"Thanks James. You're a true friend."

"Of course buddy." _The perfect friend…_

…

James did as he said he would and stayed by Kendall's side all day long to keep him from giving into the two girls that seemed to be everywhere the blonde teen went, staring at him with accusing and anxious looks.

And of course, spending the whole day with James was just a bonus for Kendall.

He would never admit that he found the little bit taller than him teen slightly good looking.

Okay, so James was EXTREMELY good looking.

But Kendall wouldn't say anything about that to him. James was as straight as a board, and Kendall…

Kendall liked Lucy… And may still have feelings for Jo. He wasn't quite sure yet.

So, anything he felt for James would just have to stay pushed away.

"Thanks for staying by my side all day. I really needed it. They were EVERYWHERE I went it seemed," he said, making James smile at him.

"Maybe they were following you."

"I wouldn't be surprised. What am I gonna do?"

"Ignore them?"

"I tried that. No telling how long that's gonna last."

"Well… Find someone else and completely forget about them?"

"Yeah right, how am I gonna find someone else that would want to date me?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you not know how … good looking you are?" James said, not looking at Kendall as he said this. Kendall's jaw dropped at that.

"You, James Diamond, the _face_, thinks someone else is good looking?"

"Well… Yeah," he said, still not looking at Kendall. "Of course I'm not the only one. That's why you have two girls tripping over you. That's what every guy wants

"Yeah… two girls…" Kendall muttered, nodding in agreement. "What every guy wants…"

…

James followed Kendall into the apartment, frowning. He wanted to make the blonde bombshell see how he felt about him, but …

Kendall wasn't into dudes.

Was he? James shook his head as Kendall plopped down on the couch.

"Went out with Katie, don't know where Carlos and Logan are. Be back later. Mom," Kendall read from a note on the table. "Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone's gone. Wanna watch a movie or play a game or something?"

"Oh. Yeah. Whatever you wanna do buddy."

"Thanks," Kendall said as he sat next to him, a little closer to him than he should've. James couldn't seem to help himself sometimes. As they settled to watch a movie, James casually slid his arm over the back of the couch. What he wasn't expecting was Kendall to lean back some until he was comfortably resting practically in James embrace.

Before James could enjoy it though, a harsh knock resounded from the apartment door.

"Dammit," Kendall muttered as he stood up and made his way to the door. Another harsh knock was heard before he could open it. Finally yanking it open, he saw Lucy and Jo standing in front of him, both with pissed off looks.

"Kendall," they said, making him raise his bushy eyebrows.

"It's time to choose one of us," Jo said with a prissy attitude.

"I'm tired of waiting for you," Lucy mentioned, making Kendall grimace. Looking back at James, who looked slightly depressed, Kendall turned to the two girls.

"I choose… Neither."

"NEITHER ? !? ! ? ! ?" they exclaimed, making him nod.

"Yup. Neither. I've found someone else."

"WHAT? ! ?" they both asked as James stood up from the couch, clearly surprised as well.

"Yeah. A really cute brunette. Just my type. Took me a little while to notice though… So goodbye ladies," he said as he slammed the door in their stunned faces before spinning on his heel to face an equally stunned James.

"You already found someone else?" he whispered, looking despaired.

"Yeah… Don't think they like me back though… I'm gonna have a lot of competition…" he said as he walked back to the couch and sat down. James just looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Are you going to tell me who it is? Maybe I can help," he said as he sat back down. Kendall just smiled.

"You know them."

"Okay."

"Very well in fact."

"Uh-huh…" James asked, thoughts racing. _Is he talking about me? If only!_

"But like I said, I would have A LOT of competition. Plus, they'd never like me back," Kendall said dejectedly, and then he pouted.

James felt his face heat up and he seemed to have lost control then. Moving some, he pulled Kendall towards him and kissed him. Hard. After a few minutes James seemed to come to his senses and jumped away from the blonde teen.

"I'm so sorry! I just … youpoutedanditlookedsodamnad orableandI'msoSOsorry," he rushed out, face burning and not looking at Kendall, who was silent for a minute.

"What, James "the face" Diamond is embarrassed about kissing someone? That's a first." James looked up to see Kendall looking smug.

"You… You wanted me to kiss you didn't you?" he accused somewhat angrily. Kendall now laughed.

"Have to admit, you are definitely a better kisser than them both." Now James smiled cockily.

"Oh am I?"

"Hmm, I think so… Maybe I need some more convincing that I made the right choice." Now James smiled as he sat back down on the couch, extremely close to the smirking teen.

"I'll be happy to convince you as long as you want," he muttered before their lips connected again. But he quickly pulled away.

"What?"

"There's no competition."

…

_**Oh, oh, oh-oh ohhhhh….**_

…

**Yay, my first Kames oneshot! Hope you all liked it :D**

**If not, then why'd ya read it? Hmm?**

**Thanks for reading anyways!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
